Make Me
by Aryn-the-Wolfheart
Summary: "Clint please help me." she begged," Tony is being irrational." Clint chuckled,"Whatever you did, you probably deserve it." And with that he continued to drag his bags to his room, leaving Tony and Rion to their quarrel.


"Come back here you little shit!" Tony hollered, while trying to chase a younger woman through the halls of the newly modified Stark Tower living quarters. She bobbed and weaved in and out of rooms, narrowly escaping the raging billionaire. She had started closing doors to slow him down, but he kept cheating by telling JARVIS to open them for him. The AI had refused to hinder the mischievous girl by closing and or locking the doors she went through.

'What a party pooper.' Rion thought.

Tony and Rion had spent the last week together while the rest of the team was busy on different assignments or in Clint's and Bruce's case, separate vacations. Clint would be back at any time from visiting his family.

Rion sprinted into the main entertainment room and nearly collided with Clint and his luggage. She had to vault over his bags to keep from knocking them over. As Tony entered the room and saw Clint, he doubled over with his hands on his knees, attempting to catch his breath.

"Did you run track in high school?", was all that could be understood from the contorted, wheezing man. It was moments like these that Tony regretted agreeing to house the young mutant.

Rion "Jackal" Rane had been recruited to join the Avengers not long after the attack on New York. At the age of 23 she was the youngest team member. Fury had taken an interest in her feral abilities after she had taken out a dozen of his agents on different odd occasions. She turned up on his radar around the time of her 20th birthday. It took him the better part of three years to track her down and organize a recruitment mission that included a couple of the Avengers. And the rest as they would say, "is history."

Rion giggled in response as she peaked out from behind Clint's back. Her eyes flared bright green playfully.

Clint hadn't questioned the weird exchange instead he made a move to grab his bags, but was held tight by Rion hugging him from behind.

"Clint please help me." she begged," Tony is being irrational."

Clint chuckled,"Whatever you did, you probably deserve it." And with that he continued to drag his bags to his room, leaving Tony and Rion to their quarrel.

By now Tony had caught his breathe and had sent a silent signal to his Iron Man suit. It was poised just outside the door behind Rion. Even with her enhanced hearing, it had snuck up on her. She was too focused on the fuming man in front of her.

"Delete that immediately!" Tony demanded.

"Come over here and make me!" Rion quipped.

She just knew that Steve and Natasha would die laughing when they saw the video she took of Tony practicing his pick-up lines in the mirror. She would have sent it to them immediately if she hadn't accidentally bumped into Tony's bedroom door making it bang against the wall.

Tony had swiveled around, saw Rion with her phone, and immediately gave chase. He knew better than to let this little trickster get any incriminating evidence on him. He had witessed how she had broadcasted the video of Steve singing the "Star Spangled Banner" in his sleep.

Tony darted forward trying to catch her off guard. Rion turned tail and fled through the open door behind her, only to reappear seconds later grappling with one of Tony's latest Iron Man shells. Seeing as her claws couldn't do more than scratch the paint off of it, the little wrestling match came to a quick and decisive end. Rion tried to wiggle out of the bear hug Tony's suit had her in, while Tony snatched her phone out of her back pocket.

He cursed when he realized she had a finger scanner lock coupled with a numerical passcode. Even if he forced her finger to the lock she was the only one that knew the 7 digit code.

"Looks like a change of plans, sweetheart."

Tony switched his attention to the suit and addressed it.

"Hercules, could you please escort Ms. Rane to the landing strip?"

Rion's eyes widened and she struggled even harder.

Tony followed his suit to the glass doors that connected the tower to his outside landing site. When Hercules stopped in front of the luxurious glass, he opened the doors and gestured with a dramatic sweeping motion for Hercules to exit the building.

Rion had been flinging insults the entire way.

"Have you lost your damn mind!?" she squawked.

As innocently as Tony could muster he asked,"I thought cats always landed on their feet?"

"I'm a Jackal you douche-canoe! A dog!" her voice got higher as she got closer to the edge.

"Yo Tony!" Clint called from inside. He stuck his head though the glass doors

He waggled something for Tony to see, "Is this what you are all up in arms about?"

Rion had switched their phones while she was hiding behind him earlier. Naturally, they were programed into each others phone and had figured out the others password ages ago. Rion knew he would continue with her mischievous plan if she couldn't.

Hercules sensed Tony's anger and dropped Rion unceremoniously onto her butt, preparing to go after Clint. She scrambled in Clint's direction, grateful for the momentary slip-up.

Tony opened his mouth to speak when his phone started to go off in a frenzy of different alert tones. The first was a bald eagle screech, the next was a man yelling, and the final one was a wolf whistle. Tony dug his phone out of his pocket and starting reading the flurry of messages from his fellow Avengers.

When he had finished he turned his attention back to the glass doors to start cursing Rion and Clint. He was met with an empty doorway.

As Rion and Clint retreated to one of Clint's special hideouts, they heard the thundering voice of Tony shout,"SON OF A BITCH!"


End file.
